Secrets Kept
by clove-tree
Summary: Matthew Williams is the schools shy kid who everyone forgets about until he gains an unlikely friend. Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

Bahm! The locker door slam shut and the loud sound echoed down the empty hallway. School had gotten out almost an hour ago and by 4 o' clock the hallways were already deserted. Although Matthew was an average student detention was one thing he excelled in. Almost everyday afterschool he was there and today was no exception.

He shrugged on his coat, swung his bag onto his back and started down the hall. The lockers were a bright orange colour, no doubt picked by the student council and their boisterous president or as he liked to call himself, the hero. The lockers, having been painted almost a year ago were now covered in graffiti and falling apart. When Matthew first started his daily detention routine he had made a game out of reading the grafetti on the lockers and desks. Every once and a while he would get lucky and find something really interesting.

One time there was a love note from Feliciano to Ludwig with a large list of comments following after. Thinking back on it he realized just how many people had contributed to that love note.

_Dear Ludwig, _

_I love you with all of my heart! I love you more than anything, __I even love you more than pasta! __Please go to the dance with me Ludwig! _

_Love your bestest friend in the whole wild world Feliciano._

_-Prease refrain from writing on school property Feliciano_

_-Shut up Kiku, aru! Why do you have to get into everyones businesss_

_-You spelt business wrong you wanker!_

_-Iggy get over it. Just because no one's as uptight as you doesnt mean everyone has to do what you say!_

_-What did you say, you bloody frog?_

_-Kol,kol,kol,kol,kol,kol,kol_

After Ivan the schools known phyco contributed to the letter it was abruptly finished and no one else had the guts to write anything else. Unfortunalty today there was nothing interesting to read.

At the end of the hall a locker had been left open and junk and school books were falling out of it. As Matthew got closer he saw that it was a boys locker because there was gym clothes and oddly enough the locker had a large mirror on the side. There were also pictures of a boy in different sport outfits. The boy was tall, an albino with peircing red eyes and spikey hair. He was smiling slightly but the smile was slightly unreving. He reconized the boy as Ludwig's older brother and one of Francis' friends but couldn't recal his name.

As he passed by he caught a glimpse of himself in the large locker mirror. Average hight, a skinny frame, and pale as a ghost. Shaggy blond hair that always got in his eyes and a small random curl that refused to cooperate with the rest of his hair. Underneath Matthew had striking purple eyes that were constantly covered by his glasses.

Matthew smiled and the boy in the mirror smiled back. Home late again. He walked past the locker and pushed open the door to the stairwell. He was four floor's up and the walk up the stairs could be quite tiring. However the walk down the stairs was easy and took almost no time at all. As Matthew walked out of the school the cold bisk air hit him hard and he wrapped the scarf tighter around his face.

He had recently found a scarf near his locker and since no one had claimed it for days he had decided to take it as his. Thinking back on it a realization hit him like a ton of bricks. The scarf was Ivans and he had been absent from school for about a week. While this had meant a peacful week for most of the students and teachers it meant that he would be even more mad when he found out Matthew took his scarf. He wanted to throw it on the ground right then and there and get rid of it but something held him back. Whether it was fear that seeing his scarf on the ground would send Ivan into a rampage and somehow find out that it was the timid Canadians doing, or the warth and comfort the scarf brought he didnt know, but either way he pushed the problem to the back of his mind and lowered his head and quickened his pace.

It was Feburary and in Canada the air was cold and frothy. Matthew walked by the school parking lot and looked out onto the few cars that were still left. There was a green Volvo, rust already forming on the lower parts of the car and a red truck that looked like it hadn't been washed in years. On the other side of the parking lot was a dark blue stationwagon and like him it was easily forgotten about. It had visible frost forming on the windows and a large scrape along the side of the car door that had been put there by a mischevious Yao.

The car had been in the parking lot for as long as Matthew could remember and he had never seen someone driving it or taking it home. It was just one of those things that everyone knew had always been at the school and was practically a landmark there. It was like the locker with no door on the second floor, because a few months ago someone irritated Ivan, and the weird food stain on the back right corner of the cafiteria no doubt from something Alfred had been eating.

Everyone knew these things were there but no one bothered to do anything about it. Matthew looked at his watch. By 4 o' clock the sky was starting to darken and Matthew knew he had a long walk home ahead of him. He wrapped Ivans scarf another round around his neck and pulled on the other end to tighten it. His hat was slipping off so he pushed it to the left to adjust it. His hand were already starting to redden and his fingers were becoming a blotchy pink colour. Mattthew rubbed his fingers together to keep them warm. He had forgotten his mittens at home that morning and didn't have enough time to go back and get them.

To get home he had to pass one of the worst neighboorhoods in town. Vash and his sister lived there and the boy could be quite scary. He didn't like other people when they got in his way and he could sometimes have a very short temper.

The houses in the neighborhood were run down and the lawns covered in garbage, uncut and full of weeds. On one of the houses lawns were beer bottles scattered, some smashed and others still full. On that same lawn was a run down mattress covered in puke stains and something brown. Matthew knew it wasnt Vash's house because the boy liked to keep things neat and tidy and never wasted anything.

The breeze rustled the trees and the smell wafted over to Matthew. He immediatly looked down and quickened his pace. Once outside of the bad neighborhood the houses started to look all the same. Little town houses with reddish-beige bricks and white doors. Three windows, two on the upper level and one on the first floor that overlooked the tiny lawn outfront. The grass freshly cut and perfectly even, no weeds at all.

He walked up the small cement pathway to the front door and gave it a tug. Locked. With a sigh Matthew swung off his bag and fumbled with the zipper to the pocket where he kept his key. He placed his key inside the lock and turned. _Click_. Matthew looked to his side and down the row of houses. Each identical in every way. When he was younger he had wanted to paint the house a bright red and white with maple leaf stickers all over the windows. His parents had obviously felt differently and his idea had been turned down. With a slight upward tug at his lips he thought about how the bright house would look on the dull street. Definatly memorable. Unlike him.

Going into the house he moved quickly. He pulled off his coat, slipped off his running shoes and made his way over to the alarm system. Turning it off took a second but if he waited to long it would go off on him. It had happened twice before and both times had got him on trouble with his parents. However they obviously wern't that mad because neither of them bothered to talk about it with him in person. Sometimes Matthew debated whether or not to purposly let the alarm go off just to see what they would do.

Matthew bounded up the stairs two steps at a time and made an abrupt turn to the right. On the second floor was his parents room, a bathroom, his room and the office. His room was painted a bright red and a big difference from the rest of the house which was painted a light beige colour.

Matthew dumped his bag down on the bed and pulled out a sketchbook. As he flipped through his drawings he took in all the colours and shades created just by the creativity of his mind. On his first page was a intricatly drawn picture of Kumajiro (a pet his parents greatly disproved of), and a bottle of syrup spilled all over the ground and Kumajiro's paws. The next few pages consisted of draws he had done at school while skipping class.

There were pictures of many of the students and anyone who saw his artbook would think he was a stalker. But Matthew knew he was just capturing any moment that caught his eye and he found interesting. There was one of Ludwig and Feliciano kissing, something so passionate that he almost felt embarrased drawing it. Nevertheless the picture did it justice and showed the deep blush on the uptight boys cheeks and the slight giggle that was already forming on Feliciano. Next was a picture of Kiku and Heracles lying in the sun and the picture depicted the very peacful look on the greek mans face.

Turning to the last page, which was a collage of yellows, purples, and greys he got out his pencil crayons fully intent on finishing the drawing that night. He placed the pencil crayons in a straight line and picked the darkest one. He put the tip of the pencil crayon up to the page and started following the fine pencil line. Tracing all the loops and lines then shading in he was soon in need of a different colour. When he had completely finished he sat back to look at the end result.

Staring at his drawing he gave a small frown. A very happy Ivan and Alfred stared back at him eyes glistening. _Why did I draw this. I didnt even see them today. _Matthew thought with confusion. Giving up and no longer wanting to look into the stares of the two boys Matthew pushed his sketchbook away and started cleaning up his pencil cryons.

He looked over to see the clock. 6:39. His dad wouldn't be home till 8 so he had the house to himself. He took a shower, washing his mop of blonde hair. Later he decided to eat dinner.

He made himself some KD and drizzled it with ketchup. Not as good as Maple syrup but it would have to do. He walked to the front window and looked out at the lawn. It was dark by now and he couldnt see very far past his house. Just as he was about to leave the window a large black car pulled up into his driveway and a very intimmidating man stepped out with a young girl in tow. He shivered as the girl came into veiw. Natalya.

Thank you for reading XD

Please reveiw and tell me what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Natalya stalked towards the house, stealthy movements making no sound on the asphalt driveway. She had come immediately when she had found out what had happened to her brothers scarf.

A week earlier she had been following her brother around quite closely and making sure to never let him out of her sight. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Alfred, the schools current president, and mentally cursed.

The boy and her brother never got along and it being so early in the morning they were the only ones in the hall. She knew for sure a fight would break out.

The annoying boy confronted her brother and she narrowed her eyes. If not for the schools policy she would of gotten rid of Alfred years ago. He had been in their school since kindergarten and the two families had quite a history with each other.

Only years ago had a big fight broke out between the two and had almost threatened to destroy their peaceful school.

Sauntering up to Ivan and stretching to stand tall he puffed out his chest and began to speak. "You're so stupid" Natalya curled her hand around the knife in her belt. "You're so fat and ugly, you have a giant nose and no friends. Why do you even come to school?" He spat. "Junk!"  
Natalya could take no more. Oblivious of the giant fist making its way towards Alfred's face (Ivan could take care of himself, as he's told her many times before) she imagined herself the savior and her brothers hero. Ugh hero. She had started to hate the word because Alfred used it so much.

Natalya lept out of her hiding place behind the overfull garbage can and ran at them with full force. The two turned eyes widening and mouths forming in a little circle upon seeing the raging girl before them.

She ran at them with full force not giving either of them a chance to get out of the way and slammed into them both toppling the boys to the ground.

Stunned the three of them lay there for a few minutes until with a grunt Natalya pulled herself off of the boys. After she stood up and dusted herself off she looked down at her brother below her. He lay there face down on the ground unmoving. Her lips forming a small frown she bent down and turned him over fully intending to look into the bright purple eyes of her brother.

However when she turned him over she noticed a very broken nose and a large gash wound in his side. Her frown deepened. Pulling off his scarf and tossing it aside she gasped as she saw a large cut down the side of his neck.

Almost as if noticing Alfred for the first time she saw he too had bruises all over his body and a bleeding gash on his head. Dismissively she turned back to her brother not really caring about the loudmouth blonde.

Putting pressure on the cuts she gave a slight smile, proud that she could cause this much damage. Thinking about it she realized that just pushing them down could not have caused this much damage. The bruises all over her brother and the large bleeding gash on Alfred's forehead when he hit the floor possibly, but not all the sharp cuts.

Checking her sides she realized what had happened. The numerous knives that she had hidden all over her body were covered in a red sticky substance that was currently leaking out of her brother's body. _I will save these knives forever _she thought.

The currently gushing blood being too much for her to handle she called the police then quickly fled from the scene.

Hidding behind the wall of the school she watched as her brother and the loudmouth got carried away by stretchers. Thinking about creative ways to stop the american boy from telling the police what happened a slight smile crept up on her face and lit up her eyes.

Later that day after school had ended she thought about her brothers scarf in the hall. A thousand thoughts were running through her head and that was at the top of her attention. She had left evidence behind! she felt so stupid. She had let her brother down, she knew for sure that she had failed him.

He would be so angry knowing that she hadn't covered her tracks and taken Alfred out for good. Giving a moments thought she wondered if he would be mad about hospitalizing him. She quickly dismissed the thought. Her brother would never be mad at her. He loved her. Turning over she snuggled close to her Ivan doll and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next day she got to school early. She wanted to be one of the first people at school so she could quickly retrieve the wooly scarf. However when she got to the hall where she had discarded the scarf it wasn't there.

A sense of dread slowly started to creep up onto her. Her stomach was already starting to feel queasy and now her head was starting to hurt. She had no doubt that she could find the scarf but it would be a lot of extra work and right now all her attention was on her brother and his wellbeing.

Checking her phone she saw a text from her older sister. Yekaterina had been sitting in with her brother at the hospital and had been frantically trying to find out who had hurt Ivan.

Inwardly she chuckled. At the hospital her brother had woken up and looked around the room momentarily confused until he had spotted her. At the exact same time a cold breeze had wafted in and her older brother had visibly shivered.

She was unsure of whether or not her brother had shivered because of her or the breeze. Probably the breeze. He could never be afraid of her.

Flipping her phone closed she set off to look for the person who took her brothers scarf.  
Over the course of the next few days she had kept a close eye on the school. She hoped sooner or later someone would show themselves wearing Ivan's scarf. However she had no such luck._The person must be a ninja_ she thought. Normally no one could escape her keen eye and she was starting to feel frustrated.

Skipping math class to search for the scarf, she walked down the hall peering into each room. Walking towards the end of the hall she started to push through the stairwell doors when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Turning around slowly she locked eyes with the english teacher. What are you doing today miss Natalya? He asked suspicion clear in his eyes. Last time she had skipped class she had set up traps all over the school hoping to catching Alfred and make him 'disappear'. The teacher had a lingering suspicion that at that time a large cliff might have been involved.

Natalya soon found herself back math class grumbling about a detention that had been given to her courtesy of Mr. Roderich.

_This is going to take up precious time that I could be using to visit Ivan at the hospital_. she thought. _Oh well, I deserve break after all I've done for him_.

Plopping down on her detention seat she transfixed her eyes to the clock, already bored. Natalya spent the first 30 minutes drawing pictures of her brother on her arms waiting for time to pass. About 40 minutes in she started to get a weird feeling like she was being watched an felt the hairs on her arms start to stand on end. Quickly looking around the room she noticed nothing out ofthe usual but still the feeling wouldn't go away.

Spending the rest of detention feeling nervous and watched she was extremely happy to blot out of the room the second detention ended. As she ran out of the room she saw a quick movement out of the corner of her eye.

Feeling completely baffled she saw a blonde boy for the first time and wondered how he managed to appear.

Following the boy down the hall she strained to keep an eye on him as he appeared and disappeared from her line of vision.

'How can he do this?' she thought. To disappear at will, what an amazing ability! Curious about the boy she watched as he walked to his locker and pulled out his stuff. She watched in all good nature until he pulled out the scarf.

Wrapping it around his neck she imagined pulling it s it the invisible boy started choking. _That's it _she thought _invisible ninja boy would have to die_. And that's how she ended up at Matthew's houselate that thursday night.


End file.
